Life's a
by LittleDarknes
Summary: Hermione goes into her sixth year at Hogwarts with a feeling of impending doom. Her life's about to change forever and nothing is as it seems. Some of the fic will have Hermione/oc Hermione/Draco


I got out of the car and checked my surrounding, I was at the right place. I quickly paid the cab and made my way over to the dark little pub. A childhood friend of mine worked here. He'd told me the other day that I should stop by. It was six o'clock on a Saturday evening and I had nothing but my thoughts to keep me company so I'd decided to stop by. Walking towards the entrance the sight of fire to the side caught my attention. I walked towards the man who was throwing around flaming bottles.

He caught sight of me first. "Is that you!" he put the bottle down and walked towards me.

"Is that you," I replied laughing. He gave me a hug and helped me off the ledge. Angel was a tall man by anyone's standards. He was a few years older than, already well into his twenties. Tattoos ran down both arms each sleeve depicting demonic faces and poses. He had long black hair which was pulled back into a pony as well as six piercings through his ears from what she could tell. As he spoke she also noticed two tongue piercings. It was a far cry from the studious weight conscious boy she met when she was six years old.

"Hey," came a woman's voice from beside me. I looked to my left to see a girl of my age. She was somewhat shorter than me and slightly chubby but she smiled brightly at me. She had long brown hair and green eyes, she wore cargos and a tank top. "I'm Rin," she said introducing herself.

"Rin, this is Hermione. She's an old friend of mine. She's chilled."

"Hi," I said, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Harm are you comeing to the farm with us?" Angel asked.

"Um," I began.

"Yeah, you should, it'll be great" Rin cut in. Well I had no plans and I had no need to go home. So I agreed. I grabbed a cider from the bar, the bar lady never bothered to ask me for I.D and I wasn't about to say anything either. I sat chatting to Rin well everyone else organized themselves. It turned out that Rin was studying to be a nurse, I cringed I dealt enough with blood being friends with Harry I wouldn't choose to put myself through that on a day to day basis.

"So what are you studying, what do you want to do when you leave school?" Rin asked. Well funny you should ask that, I'm currently studying witchcraft and I don't think you'll know what I'm talking about if I mention a career. But I couldn't very well say that so I was stuck in contemplation for a moment.

Luckily I was saved by Angel, "Alright, were ready. Oi Saven, this is Harm. Harm come jump in the car were going to leave."

"Yo," Saven said, raising his hand in a half wave. He looked like he could also be my age, not that I could see much of his face. Half his face was coved with his medium length black hair. He had thick spirals in his ears wore all black clothing. He didn't leave out his nails either, they too were painted black. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Something felt familiar about him and for a moment my mind flashed an image of Snape. I shook it off, must be the hair.

We got into the car, Saven turned to look at me, "I promise if you're a stalker chick I will shoot you and throw you out the car."

I was taken aback but before I could retort Angel laughed saying "its cool man, she's one of us." I wasn't sure what he meant by that but the rest of the drive past by smoothly. When we arrived on the farm I met the rest of their family. Saven's sister was a tattoo artist and her husband owned a weapons shop. Suddenly their oddities began to make sense.

I spent the next few hours chatting lightly to them all and Saven must have forgiven my conformist appearance for he began talking to me without the arrogance.

"So, what school do you go to?" he asked, "Angel said you study abroad."

"Well not really abroad," I said laughing, "It's in Scotland."

He gave me a calculated look, "Funny the school I'm transferring to is also in Scotland. What are you studying that you need to study there?"

"Well why are you studying there?" I tried avoiding the question. I usually just told people I'm not sure what I want to do with my life and then they'd leave it alone.

"What school did you say you go too?" he question.

Perhaps it was the beer, or the fact that muggle could never know about Hogwarts or what it taught but I felt the name passing my lips. The moment it did I was startled and he must have picked up on it because he simple smirked and said, "I think you'll find we might be having a few classes together.


End file.
